Ma vérité
by YeonMee
Summary: Harry découvre un cureiux héritage à ses 17ans qui fait de lui le Prince des Trois Rooyaumes. Mais cela implique la recherche de son âme soeur. Problème: son âme soeur est censée être morte Vraiment? Peutêtre pas tant que ça...
1. Mes origines

**Ma vérité**

Persos : ils sont à J.K Rowling (malheureusement…)

ATTENTION : Ceci est un slash, homophobes, dehors ! (petit bouton en haut à gauche )

#...# pensées de Riry.

**Chapitre 1 : Origines**

Au 4 Privet Drive, toute la maison dormait.

# Dans trois minutes, Harry… trois minutes et tu auras 17ans. Trois…deux… un…#

Harry se tordit de douleur sur son lit. Une aura rouge sang l'entoura, puis d'autres vinrent s'ajouter. Une aura bleue nuit, une verte, une noire, et enfin une aura blanche l'enveloppèrent. Il fut secoué de légers soubresauts, et se leva, pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Arrivé devant son armoire, il fut stupéfait. A la place du petit adolescent maigrichon, le miroir lui miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un beau jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient mi-épaules, une peau blanche. Il était légèrement plus grand.

# Enfin, un bon point… Malfoy pourra plus me dire que je suis petit v#

Et ses oreilles étaient devenues un peu plus … POINTUES ? Minute, il y a un problème, là…

Il réfléchit quelques instants et écrivit une lettre à Dumbledore.

**Professeur, à mes 17ans pile, plusieurs auras m'ont enveloppées et ça fait très, très mal… Mais j'ai changé d'apparence, et mes oreilles sont… pointues ? Harry**

Dumbledore vit arriver la chouette de Harry. Il espéra que rien ne lui était arrivé. Il déplia le parchemin, et une expression joyeuse apparut sur son visage.

- Que se passe-t'il Albus ?

- Eh bien, Minerva, il semblerait que Harry ait reçu un tiers de son héritage.

- Pardon ?

- James était mi-vampire, mi-elfe, et Lily était un ange, au sens propre, bien entendu… Ce qui fait de Harry le Prince des Trois Royaumes.

- Et, euh… que fait on ?

- Ce que nous faisons toujours dans des cas semblables.

Minerva ne comprit pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu de cas semblables. Mais à peine allait-elle poser sa question que Dumbeldore la prit par le bras et transplana, devant le 4 Privet Drive.

- Qui ose venir nous réveiller la nuit ? beugla l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry alla ouvrir, ayant déjà une idée du responsable du réveil… nocturne.

- Bonjour, Mr Dursley, dit poliment Dumbledore.

Vernon marmonna un vague « foutusorciersitavaispasdeboutdeboisjet'étranglerais » et sortit précipitamment.

- Bien, Harry. Nous pouvons entrer ?

- Oh, euh… bien sûr, professeur. Excusez-moi.

- Eh bien, mon cher Harry, il semblerait que tu sois un elfe…

- Pardon ?

- Que tu sois un elfe, répéta patiemment Dumbledore , mais tu n'as pas reçu tout ton héritage.

- Mon héritage ?

- Oui, tu es également vampire et ange..

- Pardon ?

- Tu te répètes, Harry

Mc Gonagall eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis un elfe, un ange et un …

- … vampire. Parce que cela te vient de tes parents. Ta mère était un ange et ton père était un vampire et un elfe.

- Et je vais devoir… tuer ? demanda d'une petite voix Harry

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il faut juste que tu trouves rapidement ton compagnon…

- Mon compagnon ?

- Oui, …et qu'il soit également ton calice. Ces trois gènes réunis dans ton corps font de toi le Prince des Trois Royaumes

- Le prince Ange, Elfe et Vampire.

- Exact. Tu sais maintenant parler elfique, angique. Tu sais aussi faire de la magie sans baguette, et de la magie ancienne, ainsi que de la magie runique ; c'est inné dans ton espèce.

Harry assimilait peu à peu toutes les informations.

# OK , on récapitule. Je suis un elfe… pas de problèmes, un ange, pas de problèmes, et un vampire, problème… et ça fait de moi le Prince des Trois Royaumes. Pourquoi je suis jamais comme tout le monde ? bouhouhouhou…… #

- D'accord, professeur. Qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant ?

- Tu vas aller à la Cité elfique, où tu apprendras à développer tes pouvoirs, tu chercheras ton âme sœur, et quelqu'un te ramènera à Poudlard pour le début de l'année ;

- D'accord…

- Bien, tout est parfait.

---------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Harry partait sur une licorne ailée, faire connaissance avec son « peuple ». Il avait hâte de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais pas trop de trouver son âme sœur.

# Imagine que mon âme sœur est Malfoy… Beurk ! Rogue… Bwhahahah ! Rusard…je me sens pas bien… »


	2. La Cité

**MA VERITE**

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_Télépathie_

**Chapitre 2: La Cité!**

La licorne s'arrêta et Harry demeura bouche bée. Devant lui s'étendait une Cité en cristal, tout simplement…. _# WHAOU!#_

Il observa plus attentivement la Cité et "scanna" les barrières de protection et autres. Il fut étonné de voir la puissance magique déployée pour protéger la Cité, plus d'une cinquantaine de barrières magiques avaient été mises en places, dont la puissance n'était pas la moindre.

Une voix le tira de ses pensées

- Mon Prince,

Harry baissa les yeux et il vit un elfe, ah non, les cheveux et le dos d'un elfe, étant donné que le dit elfe s'est incliné.

- Relève toi, intima Harry doucement

et là il arrêta de penser. L'elfe était tout simplement magnifique. Son visage était aussi fin que le sien, ses lèvres étaient plus rouges, et contrastaient fortement avec la pâleur de la peau; mais ce qui attirait surtout Harry, c'était ses cheveux, qui étaient bleu nuit, méchés de doré.

- Bonjour, mon Prince. Venez avec moi, nous allons aller au Conseil.

- Qu'est ce que le Conseil?

- C'est un groupe composé de 5 personnes en tout, qui vous protègeront, et vous apprendront plusieurs choses.

- Vous en faites partie? S'enquit Harry

- Oui, Prince

Ils entrèrent dans un dôme de Cristal protégé par des barrières anti-mangemort, visibles par de fins éclairs dorés qui l'entourait.

Quatre personnes s'inclinèrent immédiatement devant Harry. Il ressentit un profond malaise, cette appellation "mon Prince" et surtout cette synchronisation parfaite entre ses sujets pour le saluer, lui rappelaient trop Voldemort et son putain de code à la con.

_# Encore heureux qu'ils ne me baisent pas le bas de la robe, et qu'ils ne portent pas de masques…#_

Harry leur jeta un regard interrogateur et chacun s'empressa de définir son rôle dans le Conseil.

- Je m'appelle Eliel, commença l'elfe qui l'avait accueilli, et je vous apprendrai le combat à mains nues, ainsi que le combat à mais armées.

_# Hein? C'est quoi ce foutoir? #_

- Je m'appelle Zephys et je vous apprendrai la métamorphose, les potions.

- Je suis Hertis et je vous enseignerai la maîtrise de l'eau et du feu si ce sont vos éléments, et à maîtriser la magie elfique.

- Je m'appelle Shiya et je vous apprendrai à utiliser, et maîtriser la magie runique, et la magie ancienne.

- Je m'appelle Elias, et je vous apprendrai l'art de la télépathie, afin de communiquer avec n'importe quel être, et pas seulement votre familier ou votre âme sœur.

Les présentations étant faites, ils laissèrent Harry se reposer de son voyage.

- Eliel, peux-tu me montrer ma chambre, s'il te plaît, demanda Harry

Eliel hésita, il sentait qu'il était sensible à la beauté et à l'aura de leur Prince, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Le Prince ne devait être touché que par son âme sœur… Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas se défiler en disant à son Prince "J'ai envie de vous sauter dessus alors ça serait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vous montre votre chambre"

Néanmoins, il acquiesça.

Harry suivait l'elfe depuis plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte en bois d'acajou. Eliel ouvrit, et Harry entra. Il n'avait jamais vu une chambre aussi… class. Elle était en cristal, une grande bibliothèque était visible à l'arrière de la chambre et le lit était assez grand, avec des draps blancs et un dessus ambré.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Il tapota légèrement les couvertures à côté de lui,

Demandant à Eliel de s'asseoir à côté.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry se vida de toutes pensées sous la douche. Eliel était vraiment très sympathique… Il lui avait présenté le fonctionnenment de la Cité et lui avait expliqué le 'programme'; la recherche de sa 'garde': son âme sœur et de son familier.

Il se sécha et revêtit les habits princiers. Il se regarda, et se trouva beau. Il était magnifique: sa robe était blanche et bleue avec des fils argentés, et son diadème ambré sur se cheveux noirs l'embellissait.

-----------------------------------------------------

Le peuple eut le souffle coupé en voyant la beauté de leur Prince.

Deux Phénix, l'un noir, l'autre rouge et or se posèrent sur son épaule. Harry tenta de communiquer avec eux, mais il n'y arriva. Ils n'étaient donc pas ses familiers.

Il finit par arriver au dôme du Conseil, où ses premiers cours devaient se dérouler.

Voili, voilou; c'est très court; mais y'a un troisième chapitre!


	3. Premiers cours

**MA VERITE**

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_Télépathie_

**Chapitre 2: Premiers cours**

Elias l'emmena tout d'abord dans la Forêt, où tout elfe trouvait son Familier.

Harry examinait avec ravissement les lacs bordés d'arbres, lorsqu'une force sembla l'attirer vers la droite. Il s'approcha et aperçut un serpent aux écailles dorées qui le regarda, et s'enroula autour de son bras. A son contact, Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il lui frotta la tête.

_Fourchelang_

_- Sssssssssssalut, comment tu t'appelles?_

_- Tu es un parleur? Cccccccccc'est rare! Mais on peut parler par télépathie!_

_- OK_

_Fin_

_- Je m'appelle Harry, et toi?_

_- Zertia! _

_- Tu es une femelle?_

_- Oui, mais dans mon espèce, ce sont nous qui sommes plus puissantes. Notre venin est mortel_

_et nous pouvons aller à une grande vitesse._

_- Quelle est ton espèce?_

_- Les Yuans._

_- D'accord, c'est bon._

- C'est ton Familier? Demanda Elias

- Oui, répondit Harry

Mais une force semblait l'attirer un peu plus loin encore. Il s'approcha prudemment, et fut

surpris de découvrir une petite panthère noire ailée, aux yeux ambrés.

_- Salut, je m'appelle Ryu, et toi?_

_- Euh…Harry!_

_- Je suis ton deuxième familier, et c'est très rare. Seul Merlin a eu deux familiers._

_- Euh ben…. OK_

Elias s'approcha et parut aussi surpris que lui.

- C'est étonnant. Tu es vraiment hors norme. Seul…

- Merlin avait deux familiers, je sais. Pourquoi je suis toujours anormal? se plaignit Harry

Elias rigola. Même si Harry était un prince, il n'en restait pas moins un ado marrant, et

soucieux de sa personnalité, surtout en ce qui le concernait….

Ils repartirent vers la Cité, Zertia autour de son bras gauche, et Ryu autour de son cou.

--------------------------------------

- Bien, alors aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre le combat à l'épée.

Eliel sortit une épée finement gravée au manche, et la tendit à Harry. Elle était longue et

mince, et lui faisait penser à celle de Godric Gryffondor.

Eliel était impressionné, Harry apprenait tout avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes

Il maniait l'épée avec aisance et grâce, et ses mouvements étaient fluides,et souples.

Harry para encore une fois, et esquiva facilement la lame d'Eliel. L'excitation montait, et ce dernier le désarma d'un revers du poignet. Harry, essoufflé, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille; et regarda Eliel.

Celui-ci ne pu réprimer un battement de cœur. Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'il était beau, la peau luisante de sueur, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et la respiration haletante. Comme s'il

lui avait fait l'amour…. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça!

- C'était bien Harry, tu es un très bon combattant. J'ai rarement eu affaire à des élèves aussi doués.

- Merci. souffla Harry

- Allez, va te reposer.

- A plus, cria Harry avant de sortir.

Eliel observa sa mince silhouette s'éloigner, et soupira profondément. L'entraînement s'avérait être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Oh oui….

-----------------------------------

Harry arriva devant la porte en Cristal et entra. Shiya était déjà là, et lui indiqua un pentacle, placé au centre de la pièce. Harry s'assit au centre du pentacle, et Shiya lui enseigna ainsi pendant trois heures plusieurs incantations runiques, et anciennes.

Il s'avérait qu'il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine-ci, également.

- Duo cestis

Un double de Harry apparut, légèrement transparent, mais il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à faire un double de lui-même.

Sans le laisser paraître, Shiya était impressionnée. Elle-même n'avait réussi cette incantation qu'à la dix-huitième fois, pour obtenir un résultat aussi parfait, alors que lui y était arrivé en trois essais!

- Maintenant, essaye de créer une protection autour de toi, un peu comme le Protego, mais en plus solide.

La formule est 'Intempestas destructum'

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra brièvement, et prononça distinctement

- Intempestas destructum

Un bouclier bleuté zébré de fins éclairs rouges, l'entourait à présent.

Harry resta bouche bée devant son bouclier.

_# J'ai ré-u-ssi! OUAIS! Cool! # _

Shiya le félicita longuement, et il put enfin sortir.

Son prochain cours était….Potions, oh non!

---------------------------------------------

- Entrez, mon Prince!

Harry observa la Potion qu'il devait réaliser. ' Amortentia' Snape leur en avait parlé,non?

Une potion d'Aspic, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il suivit tous les conseils, et réussit sa potion.

Zephys s'approcha et examina la potion. Il ne décela aucun défaut. Tout était parfait.

- C'est parfait, vous êtes vraiment doué!

- Merci, Harry sourit

_# Si seulement Snape était là, il en serait sur le cul! joli cul au passage…. # _

Harry sortit, et devait aller voir… Elias.

Encore! et oui, parce qu'il y a aussi l'âme sœur!

**Prochain chapitre: L'Âme sœur, vraiment?**

**Dsl, les chapitres sont vraiment courts, mais je voulais vraiment que vous ayiez quelque chose à lire; mais j'ai pas trop le temps….**


End file.
